1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walking assistance method and/or apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people are experiencing inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, a motion assistance apparatus that enables the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort may be desirable. Furthermore, motion assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.